The instant invention relates generally to animal toilets and more specifically it relates to a canine lavatory.
Numerous animal toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to receive waste products from animals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,437 to Brown; 4,117,555 to Dennis and 4,185,861 to Berner all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.